Problem: Let $A = (8,0,0),$ $B = (0,-4,0),$ $C = (0,0,6),$ and $D = (0,0,0).$  Find the point $P$ such that
\[AP = BP = CP = DP.\]
Answer: Let $P = (x,y,z).$  Then from the equation $AP = DP,$
\[(x - 8)^2 + y^2 + z^2 = x^2 + y^2 + z^2.\]This gives us $x = 4.$

Similarly, from the equation $BP = DP,$
\[x^2 + (y + 4)^2 + z^2 = x^2 + y^2 + z^2,\]so $y = -2.$

And from the equation $CP = DP,$
\[x^2 + y^2 + (z - 6)^2 = x^2 + y^2 + z^2,\]so $z = 3.$

Therefore, $P = \boxed{(4,-2,3)}.$